


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by mellohiswag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, KIND OF I GUESS, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, its just fluff, kissing in a tree, yeah like actually in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellohiswag/pseuds/mellohiswag
Summary: “Tadashi what are you doing?” Tsukishima stood there, aghast as his boyfriend continued his ascent, grabbing a different branch with his other hand. He didn’t answer, instead pulling himself higher to sit on a larger branch in the foliage. Tsukishima put two and two together very fast. “No. I am not getting up there. Have fun with that, I’d rather not get stuck, goodbye,”-basically tsukishima and yamaguchi sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

The Karasuno volleyball club decided to have a “team bonding” session one weekend after practice, as per request of Daichi. Some team bonding this was though. Narita and Kinoshita had snuck off near the beginning. Noya insisted this was because they were “getting it”. Ugh, the audacity. Tsukishima wouldn’t put it past the two second years if they just wanted some peace and quiet.

Hinata and Kageyama had been arguing and fighting the entire time, Noya and Tanaka egging them on. It didn’t help that Suga was making fun of Asahi as well, so Daichi and Ennoshita were at a loss. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were hanging back behind everyone else, lost in their own world. Suga had said he wanted to go to a new cafe that had opened up, the team heading there in a mob.

Tsukishima wasn’t allowed to bring his headphones because today was meant to be spent hanging out with your teammates and not blocking them out. Yamaguchi could tell it was taking a toll on his boyfriend. When Hinata and Kageyama’s yelling got too out of control, Yamaguchi spoke up. “You two idiots need to be quiet! You’re annoying Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,”

“Ah, sorry Tsukki!” Hinata and Kageyama quieted down a little, but didn’t tone down their fighting. As the teammates were getting closer to the cafe, Noya had taken it upon himself to start yelling at Asahi because he was “acting too cowardly”. Tsukishima was not impressed.

The tall blond pulled on Yamaguchi’s hand and leant down to whisper in his ear, “Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” Yamaguchi shivered, nodding weakly and smiling softly. “Lets go to the park we walked past earlier,”

Instead of replying, Yamaguchi just chuckled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Tsukishima’s cheek. The two peeled off from the rest of the group quietly, making sure no one noticed their departure.

Yamaguchi glanced up at his boyfriend to see him with a slight smile dawning his features, it made his chest warm up to see Tsukishima smile. The walk to the park was silent, however the two didn’t mind, basking in each other's presence. As the two first years got to the park, Yamaguchi nodded up to a tree near the entrance.

“Tadashi, what are you going to drag me into,” Tsukishima glared down at his boyfriend, who smiled brightly up at the blond.

“Don’t worry Tsukki! It’s safe I’ve done it before. Well not recently, but you want some privacy right?” At that, Tsukishima nodded tentatively, before Yamaguchi continued, “Then follow me! Ah but be careful Tsukki, I don’t want you to get hurt,”

Tsukishima let himself be led to the tree by the shorter boy. Yamaguchi let go of his hand, grabbed a branch and shook it, presumably to be sure it was stable, before standing on a gnarl and hugging the trunk with his thighs.

“Tadashi what are you doing?” Tsukishima stood there, aghast as his boyfriend continued his ascent, grabbing a different branch with his other hand. He didn’t answer, instead pulling himself higher to sit on a larger branch in the foliage. Tsukishima put two and two together very fast. “No. I am not getting up there. Have fun with that, I’d rather not get stuck, goodbye,”

“Tsukki no! Trust me, I can get down just fine and I can help you get down please, please, please come up here!” Yamaguchi’s pleads grew increasingly louder until they were borderline whining.

“If I do, what do I get out of it hm?”

“I mean, we can make out if you want,” Yamaguchi’s voice was softer than before, laced with embarrassment, but Tsukishima was already at the base of the tree, trying to do what he saw Yamaguchi do. “Ah Tsukki be careful! You have to make sure the branch and gnarl are stable enough!”

“You just did this, they should be fine,” Tsukishima grabbed onto the same branch his boyfriend did, and stood on the same gnarl, pulling himself up to grab another branch. However the branch he tried to grab wasn’t thick enough, snapping when he pulled himself up. He fell down from the tree, but since he hadn’t climbed up far yet, Tsukishima didn’t get too hurt.

One would think the opposite from how Yamaguchi reacted, screeching out like he’d been shot. “Tsukki! Oh no no no no are you okay? Ahhh this is my fault because I wanted to climb a tree how can I be so stupid?”

“Tadashi I’m fine, it wasn’t a far fall. You have to be quiet though, you’re way too loud,” Tsukishima prepared to climb the tree again, this time being extra aware of the branches he was using to pull himself up.

Yamaguchi had a soft smile on his face when he gave a small, “Sorry Tsukki,” in response. When he was close enough, Yamaguchi reached for his boyfriend’s hand to help pull him onto the branch he was sitting on. “Tadashi are you sure this isn’t going to snap?”

“Don’t worry Tsukki! This is the thickest branch on the tree, we’re going to be fine,” Yamaguchi’s smile shone brightly as he scooted closer to his tall boyfriend. “Now, I suppose you deserve your reward for climbing up here, huh Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s eyes were half-lidded, placing his hands on Tsukishima’s chest.

Instead of responding, Tsukishima pushed forward, pressing their lips together. Tsukishima's glasses pressing into the other's cheek. Yamaguchi smiled into the chaste kiss, sliding his hands up to cling behind Tsukishima’s neck. Their kisses were soft and slow, the two not finding any reason to go faster.

Tsukishima pried Yamaguchi's lips open, sliding his tongue against the other's. Yamaguchi let out a small noise as the two continued to kiss, enjoying the moment.

The blond broke the kiss to slowly kiss each freckle on his boyfriend's face. Yamaguchi giggled slightly at the gesture, "Tsukki you don't have to,"

Tsukishima pulled away to look into Yamaguchi's eyes, "I know, but I want to," he brushed some of the other's hair behind his ear. "I really like you Tadashi,"

Yamaguchi could feel his face get warmer before answering, "I really like you too Kei, like so much," Yamaguchi leaned back in, continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

Before Tsukishima could start to kiss down Yamaguchi's neck, he heard people near the park. "T-Tsukki why did you-"

"Finally we found you two! Come down, we haven't even gone to the cafe yet!" Daichi's voice boomed from underneath the tree. Tsukishima could already hear Tanaka and Noya teasing them.

Yamaguchi hopped down from the tree, helping the taller boy down too. Suga was glancing down the two, grinning mischievously. "So, care to tell us all what you were doing?"

"They were totally makin' out in the tree!" Noya yells out, him and Tanaka laughing boisterously. Ennoshita slapped the two behind their heads.

"N-No we weren't! Uh Tsukki just needed to uh um Tsukki needed to take a breather that's all!" Anyone could tell Yamaguchi was lying from his stuttering and beet red face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi,"

"Ah, uh s-sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi scratched behind his head, avoiding eye contact with his other teammates. Hinata and Kageyama were fighting near the swing set, ignoring the situation completely. Asahi was with them as well, sparing them the swing he was sitting on.

Daichi let out a sigh, "It's okay, just, we already knew you were dating but don't run off like that! We had to go looking for you two before we could get to the cafe." The couple sheepishly apologised to their captain before they all headed back to the cafe.

Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat at a separate table from the third and second years. Yamaguchi was fidgeting nervously as Hinata glared at him. "Yamaguchi, why were you and Stingyshima in a tree?"

"Dumb ass! He already told them, they were doing uh," Kageyama risked a glance at the two sitting across them before lowering his voice, "'couple things'," Tsukishima made a large gesture to roll his eyes.

Yamaguchi didn't try to stop the two when their bickering continued, although at a lower volume.

Tsukishima had ordered a strawberry shortcake for himself and french fries for Yamaguchi. Hinata and Kageyama argued for a while before agreeing on one of the homemade dishes from the cafe owner.

When their food came, Tsukishima took it upon himself to scoop up a few french fries on his fork and feed them to Yamaguchi. He tensed up before letting his boyfriend feed him.

Hinata squawked in surprise, Kageyama frozen in embarrassment.

The team continued the rest of their day out exploring lonely streets and abandoned paths. Noya dragged Asahi along despite his complaints that they shouldn't be straying from the normal paths.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi split off from everyone else first, saying they had an exam to study for. The two walked hand in hand to Yamaguchi's house, Tsukishima listening to Yamaguchi tell him about new animal facts he learnt.

Both of Yamaguchi's parents worked through the evening, so they came back to an empty house. "Tsukki are you thirsty? I could make some tea,"

"Don't bother Tadashi, I'm fine," Tsukishima toed out of his shoes, leaving them by the door with Yamaguchi's pair. Tsukishima came up from behind the shorter boy, hugging him and resting his head at the nook of his neck.

"Ah Tsukki! Come on, let's go upstairs, okay?" Yamaguchi leaned back into his boyfriend but the latter didn't move. After a moment, he sighed and nodded against Yamaguchi's neck.

Yamaguchi led Tsukishima to his room, closing the door behind them. The blond made himself comfortable on Yamaguchi's bed as the latter grabbed a documentary CD and his laptop.

He laid down beside his boyfriend, cuddling up to him. Yamaguchi set up the laptop and documentary for the two to watch. "You asked your parents if you could stay over, right Tsukki?" He got a nod in response, Tsukishima pulling him flush against his side and sitting the laptop on him.

Both of the boys laid there, cuddling and watching old nature documentaries. Tsukishima looked at the boy against him, smiling as he rubbed his nose in his hair. "Tsukki pay attention!" Yamaguchi laughed.

The problem was he couldn't. Not with the perfect guy cuddled up against him, warming him inside and out. Tsukishima felt his chest tighten when he looked at his boyfriend, his throat feeling raw. Tsukishima thought he was going to cry.

Tsukishima leant down slightly and pressed a small kiss to Yamaguchi's temple. "What's wrong?" His boyfriend turned to look up at him, documentary forgotten. Tsukishima faltered for a second, going over the words in his head.

"I love you, Tadashi," Tsukishima felt his face go warmer slightly, but Yamaguchi's face went blank.

Oh shit, I didn't do something wrong did I? We've been dating for a while, I thought it was the right time.

"Oh my god, I love you so much Kei. So much you can't understand!" Yamaguchi's face brightened completely as he wrapped his arms behind Tsukishima's neck. He plucked the glasses off his face before smothering him in kisses.

"Tadashi your laptop," Tsukishima let out a small laugh as his boyfriend kept kissing him all over.


End file.
